New Beginings
by CrazyAnnoying
Summary: It has been a thousand years since the world has seen benders. 15 year old Rayna just discovered that her and Nixie can fire and water bend. They're determined to travel around the world to master their respective elements, to prove that benders still exist and to find out who the new Avatar is. And there is a bit of romance along the way.
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE:

It has been a thousand years since the world has seen benders. Some said they were wiped out during the war, but some said that they died due to a disease. No one knows the exact story. All we know is that one day they can be seen everywhere and now, we don't. It's like they disappeared of some sort and not a single one has shown up. Even after the war.

My mother told me stories about the Avatar. Also, my school teaches things about them. How they could master all four elements; Water, Earth, Fire and Air. How they could restore peace all by themselves. When they die, they get reincarnated again. They have the same spirit, but their personalities are different. Take Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra for example. Aang barely lost his cool and just he's just calm while Korra is just wild and care-free. Like the usual teenager.

But my friend Nixie believes that there are still benders. We just have to look for them. At first I thought she was crazy. But when I thought about it, I realized that she was right. It's impossible for them to just disappear like that. Not to mention their advantages against us non benders. They can fight the normal people. They have the power to control nature unlike us non benders.

One day, Nixie and I were walking home from school when her home got burned to ashes. Everyone in the house died, including her parents. Nixie of course was worried she started screaming for help and I called 911, but not a single fire station responded. When I told her that no one was picking the phone up, she got furious and the fire hydrant exploded. Water was everywhere. But what she did was the one that surprised me. She waved her arms just like the way they described water benders did, and she put the remaining fire out in just one wave.

I stared at her with disbelief and her eyes widened when she realized what she has just done. She just water bend. "You can water bend?" I asked her. She looks at me with a horrified look. "I…..I didn't know…." She glanced at the ground. After that, I let her stay in my house. My parents weren't home so we were alone. The power suddenly went off and I tried to look for a candle. I forgot where we kept it so I tried to remember. Once I remembered, I snapped my fingers just as I usually do when I remember something and a flame suddenly appeared above my finger. _I can fire bend?_ I thought. Nixie saw what just happened and she spoke up. "So you fire bend….."

"I have no idea what just happened. Could it be?" I asked. "Could it be what?" She threw the question back at me. "Could it be that we're benders and we just knew now?" Once she realized what I just said the nodded. "Possibly."

And since that day, we were determined to know more. Nixie wanted to travel to look for benders and to prove that we are not alone and also to look for the current Avatar. I want to do the same but, what about my parents? What will they think?

**An: Hi! This is my first Avatar fan fiction. Do you guys want me to continue it? Because the story is far from over and there will be romance and adventures so please tell me whether I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Sorry for not updating for so long. I have a tight schedule and I will be travelling soon. If I'm allowed to bring a laptop abroad, then I'll be able to write. Anyway, here's the first chapter and please review. It motivates me to write more. **

CHAPTER 1:

I awoke to the pounding on my door and my mother telling Nixie and I to wake up. Nixie has been staying with me ever since that fire that destroyed her home last month. Mom doesn't know that we can bend elements and so does the people around us. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Threw my hands up and fire came out of my hands and the flame almost hit the ceiling. "Shit!" I cursed. "You better learn how to control your bending. That might get us in trouble." Nixie said. "Yeah. Have you found any books on how to control bending?" I asked. "Yup! But it's for water benders. Oh! By the way, can we go to the hidden lake later, so I can practice?" Nixie asked. "Sure. But we go to the city library first." I said. "GIRLS! GET UP NOW!" Mom screamed. We scrambled to our feet and got ready.

History was my first class today. Nixie and I shared the same first, fourth and sixth classes. Mr. Montgomery stormed inside the room and slammed his books on the table, like what he always does to surprise the students. Unfortunately for him, I got used to it. "Good morning class, we are going to talk about the Five Year War. Now does anyone know how it started?" He asked. Brent, one of the smartest people in our class, raised his hand. Mr. Montgomery motions him to stand up.

"Ten years after Avatar Korra died, non-benders from all over the world invaded Republic City and burned down the Hall, claiming that the time benders ruled the city was over. Benders all around the city fought but, the non-benders from the city joined forces with them. With the technology they had, the benders were out -numbered and they were defeated." Brent explained. "Correct. After the fall of Republic City, benders all over the world came and tried to fight the non-benders, but they were defeated too. With their technology, they tracked the new Avatar and found him here, in America. But before, America was called _Ba Sin Sei_.

"Once they found his whereabouts, the non-benders killed his parents before they killed him. The remaining benders tried to reclaim Republic City but has failed numerous times." Nixie raised her hand and asked Mr. Montgomery a question. "What happened to the Avatar? Don't they get reincarnated?"

"They do. It's just that every after ten years of killing the Avatar, they track and kill him again." He answered and Nixie nodded. "Now, that the non-benders have won, they wanted to make sure that benders were out of their way. So they raided every tribe and village in the world to exterminate every bender. They were successful, but what they don't know, is that some benders were hiding." Mr. Montgomery explained further. To be honest, my mind was blown. Know that I know that there are chances of seeing benders again, someone can train me. But I just have one question.

"When did they stop tracking the Avatar down?" I asked. Mr. Montgomery looked at me and smiled. "They stopped tracking him down twenty years ago, when they thought that benders were extinct. But I believe that there is at least one bender in this room. They just don't know it." Mr. Montgomery said.

That sent shivers through my spine. Could he possibly be a bender? Does he know that I'm a bender? Does he know that Nixie is a bender? I have a lot of questions in my mind and I don't know what's going on in his mind but, I think he knows something about the remaining benders.

Listened to the rest of the class and I learned that China used to be Republic City and Great Britain used to be the Fire nation. And North and South Antarctica used to be the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. The rest of the current countries were colonies of the Fire and Earth kingdoms. The century old Air temples were restored and air benders lived there, until the non-benders came and exterminated them too. But some were able to glide their selves to safety and stayed with the other benders in hiding.

History class ended and Nixie and I had free period next. So I found this as an opportunity to talk to Mr. Montgomery. "Do you think that Mr. Montgomery knows something about the benders?" Nixie asked me. "I don't know but I had the same idea. I was thinking of talking to him and reveal that we're benders. He might help us on where to go when we travel." I said. "You're right. But what if he tells the other students what we are and the word reaches the government. Don't you think they'll catch us and kill us?" Nixie said. "Well we have to try at least. What if he's our only chance of knowing things beyond books?" I said. There was a moment of silence between us and finally, she spoke. "Alright. We'll talk to him."

We walk towards him and he immediately spots us. "Oh hello Rayna, Nixie. Nice day isn't it?" Mr. Montgomery greeted. "It is. Can we ask you something?" Nixie asked. "Sure what is it?"

"We were wondering what else do you know about the benders." I said. Mr. Montgomery gave us a skeptical look and threw us a question back.

"Why do you want to know more about that benders?" Nixie and I looked at each other.

"We were curious on what's happening to them now." Nixie said. "I know you're lying Ms. Woodsworth. Now answer my question." He said with a smirk.

"We just discovered that we're benders and we're planning on travelling around the world to learn how to control our bending. And we were wondering if you can help us." I said. "I thought so I knew that you would come to me today to ask more since the time you both raised your hands and asked a question, which you two rarely do." He said. "So will you help us?"Nixie asked.

Mr. Montgomery led us to a hidden room inside the library. There was even a huge ancient globe at the center of the room. "Wow. I didn't know he had this place." I murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "That's because I'm the only one that knows the existence of this place. All the books here are fifty years old and up. Some are even came from the great library and, they age about two thousand years old. So be careful with these books. Mr. Montgomery warned.

"Rayna! Look!" I went over to Nixie who held a scroll. "It's a fire bending scroll. Maybe this will help you." She hand it to me. "So you're a fire bender. What about you Nixie. What's your element?" he asked Nixie. "Water. The story behind our discovery is quite depressing." Nixie said. "Why so?" He asked.

Nixie told him what happened to her family and her home and how I watched her water bend. While I told my discovery of my ability to fire bend. "Very interesting. No wonder you two are eager to know more about our kind." Mr. Montgomery said. "Our kind?" I arched an eyebrow. "I'm an air bender. One of the very few ones actually." Mr. Montgomery said. "Really? That's amazing. Maybe you can teach us how to control bending at least." I said. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Rayna. There are certain ways on how to control an element." He explained. I just looked at the ground.

"It's getting late. We should go or else your mom will freak out." Nixie checked her watch.

"But what about our trip to the lake?"

"We'll go tomorrow. I just don't like it when your mom's blood boils." We thanked Mr. Montgomery and headed home.

We were at the steps of the house when Nixie asked me on when we plan on doing this travelling thing because its costly and it will surely takes us years to finish our quest. "I don't know. But we have to keep this from everyone for a while especially to my mom because-"

"Because what?" We both turn around and saw my mom standing there behind us with groceries on her hands and an arched eyebrow.

**An: How's the first chapter for you guys? Yay or Nay? Please review! It inspires me to write more and find ways on how to update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2

**An: Hi guys! I am really sorry for not updating for so long. My summer vacation has come to an end and now, I have to focus on college (or University) applications and entrance exams and those are not the only type of exams I'll take. In a matter of ten weeks from now, I will be banned from the computer and my face will be stuck on textbooks and notebooks for a matter of two weeks. Senior year is really tight so far. I really want to do well this year and for me to do that, I'll have to make sacrifices, but don't worry, I'll update but slower…..Enough rambling and here's your chapter!**

CHAPTER 2:

"Because what?" We both turn around and saw my mom standing there behind us with groceries on her hands and an arched eyebrow.

Before this could turn awkward, I said, "Why don't we head inside and settle down the groceries first then, we talk." And with Mom coming to her senses, she nodded and hands Nixie and I some grocery bags. We let Mom go ahead so that we can talk about what excuse we will use to hide our bending skills. "Nice cover but, what are we going to tell her?" Nixie asked me.

"Remember that the school is holding this talent show, and whoever wins gets five hundred dollars?" I said. Nixie though for a while then enthusiasm was shown on the face.

"Oh yeah, but what act are we going to enter? We can't do magic since it's risky, let alone bending.", She said.

"How about we do dance? I mean, we know how to do a few flips and we know how to do handstands so, how about that?", I said. When Nixie and I were about five years of age, our parents singed us up for dance class. We loved it but, we had to stop when we were twelve to concentrate on academics. Nevertheless, we still had our rhythm with us and our grace is still the same since we quit dance.

Silence fell upon us and that only meant that one of us is in deep thought. "It's actually not a bad idea. We could do that but, what are we going to do with five hundred dollars?", She asked me.

"We'll tell her we're saving up for some kind of shopping spree but in reality, we are going to save it for our travels.", I tell her. "You are a genius! I'm so glad that I have a friend like you." She exclaimed with excitement.

We went inside the house and arranged the groceries according to their proper place. Once all of that was done, mom called us in the living room. "So, what was I supposed to not know?", mom asked. Nixie spoke up first. "We are planning to join the school talent show."

"And we were just wondering if we should ask advice from you or not." I said. By the moment Nixie said, "talent show", it was like money was falling from the sky. That was how my mom reacted to it.

Ever since we were forced to quit dance, my mom always looked for dance competition for me to audition to but I always turn her down. She loved to see me perform. I basically broke her heart when I rejected every single opportunity she gave me. I have wasted all her efforts. The reason why her face brightened up, she imagined the sight of me dancing. She was my number one fan from the start and I let her down.

"You can ask me anything. What do you girls need? Some costumes, a choreographer?" She said with such enthusiasm.

"Well, we might need a choreographer. Either that or we come up with our own choreography to express ourselves more." Nixie said.

"When is the talent show?" Mom asked.

"I'm not so sure. I'll check tomorrow." I said.

With all that commotion done, we went upstairs and brought out the fire bending scroll we got at the library. I watched how the figure in the scroll, change his position to another. "We could still go to the lake you know." Nixie suggested. "I guess we could."

Nixie was busy practicing her bending by the lake while I was studying the scroll. I can't exactly read the text since it's in ancient Chinese. Once I think I understood it, I got up on my feet and tried to do some of the stances. At first it was going well then, I did one mistake and a huge fire ball hit a tree. I panicked and cursed, worrying that the fire would spread and cause a forest fire. Before the fire even reaches the next tree, Nixie put the fire out with a wave she recently learned.

"You should probably practice somewhere without anything flammable around." Nixie said. "Where in the world is that place? I mean, I don't know any places without anything that could possibly burn around." I said. "The open court?" She suggested. "Possible. It's just that there are always a lot of people there." I said.

I continued to try the moves on the scroll. Some were really easy and some were hard to do. By the end of the day, I was able to do three moves. I was packing up my stuff when I heard a something like a gunshot in the middle of nowhere. "Nix, did you hear that?" I let my guard up. "Hear what?" And there goes the sound again, but this time it was louder. "That." I said. Nixie looked at me and then, we heard rustling from the bushes. I took out my dagger and Nixie was in her bending position. A boy stepped out of the bushes and stared at us and we stared at him in return.

There was an awkward silence, indicating that we're studying each other. The boy was in a black shirt and a pair of jeans. His blond hair got so messed up due to the running he did. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The boy asked us panting and with eyes full of bewilderment. Nixie and I didn't answer him for we do not what to say. It was on the spot. Nixie and I don't do on the spot lying. He darted his eyes at the scroll I'm holding and his wide eyes widened even more. "Is that a fire scroll?" He asked. I looked at Nixie and she nodded. "Well, say something!" the boy said, getting impatient.

"Yes, it's a fire scroll." I said. "Why do you have one in your possession?" He asked then, it seemed like seconds before he realized something. "You two are benders aren't you?" He said. Nixie and I exchanged glances again. "Yeah….we are benders." Nixie said. And by that the boy seemed to relax a bit. "Thank goodness!" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'Thank goodness'?" I raised an eyebrow. "Thank goodness because, I'm not alone!" The boy said. We heard more rustling sounds. "We better get out of this place first. There is a group of people that found my friends bending and then they killed them." He said.

"Come on, before they find us. The car is just over there." Nixie said.

We ran to the car, started the engine and drove away. "Shit! I left my bag!" I exclaimed. "We don't have time to go back. What's in it anyway?" Nixie said while driving. "My wallet, my phone, and my reference notes on fire bending." I said. "You can just get a new phone and a new wallet. As for the notes, do you remember where you got them from?" Nixie said.

"I do remember some books I looked at." I said.

"Well we can't go back so there's nothing we can do about it." The boy said.

"I suppose. By the way, what is your name?" I said.

"Callum. Callum Herondale." He said.

_Little did they know that the people Callum was talking about, were Bender Hunters who want them dead. Unfortunately for them, they found Rayna's bag and rummaged through it. They found her wallet which had a picture of her in it. Her phone was unprotected and they snooped through it. They found out who she was, where she lived, where she goes to school and what she is. All they have to do now, is spy on her._

**An: So how was that? Love it? Hate it? Mehh? Whatever your thoughts are, leave it as a review. I ACCEPT CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM NOT BULLYING! :D**


End file.
